


Blood-Starved Beast

by GrandestBlood



Series: Rapid Writing Prompts [3]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Between the fall and Bedelia's leg, Cannibalism, Hannibal is Hannibal, I don't know how to tag this, M/M, Murder Husbands, Post-Canon, Post-Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb, Post-Fall (Hannibal), Will Graham is a Cannibal, Will is Hungry, blood and chocolate - Freeform, blood kink if you squint, coda fic, probably
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:21:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25704262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrandestBlood/pseuds/GrandestBlood
Summary: After the fall, Will longed for the thrill of eating his kill. He missed the opportunity to share Francis with Hannibal so he set his eyes on another target.Prompt: Write a scene of your characters deciding what to get for dinner.Title based on the optional boss from Bloodborne of the same name.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Series: Rapid Writing Prompts [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1863829
Comments: 1
Kudos: 38





	Blood-Starved Beast

**Author's Note:**

> That was a pretty innocent and wholesome prompt. But I'm neither innocent nor wholesome so consider this as Will and Hannibal planning which dish to order from a 5-star restaurant for their date. And yes, I play Bloodborne.

It was a lengthy discussion and how Will and Hannibal got through it without alarming the FBI while they were talking right in front of cameras, Will forgot but he knew it was because of the metaphors they spoke of that nobody else could follow. They talked about ripping the dragon’s wings off so he could not fly and escape them when they were actually discussing about his legs. They discussed how to best avoid the dragon’s fire when they were talking about his tongue. When they meant hands or fingers, they talked about scales and how peeling them off will make the digits much edible and absorbent of flavors.

Ultimately, Hannibal gave up the idea of eating the dragon in the rest house the FBI prepared for them to catch them. It will be a lousy dinner if they cut him up for cooking because they would be forced to hurry butchering Francis Dolarhyde so they would have the idea to evade Jack and the law even if technically, they worked for him to catch another serial killer. There just won’t be enough spices to butter up whatever part of Francis and not to mention the preparation of his meat will also be half-done and not like all the masterpiece that Hannibal brought to life – or death. Even the piece of his neck that Hannibal bit off was not flavorful enough and his blood also lacked the right texture because it was missing the right temperature of melted hot chocolate.

When they jumped off the cliff, they were not certain they would survive the fall especially with their wounds from fighting the red dragon. But Chiyo was there already waiting for Will just like he expected her to be because she promised she will not let the animals that they were die outside of their proper cages. It was why he let the media sensationalize Hannibal’s release from incarceration. Will wanted to attract the attention of another predator and he was right to assume the decision Chiyo would take.

Will anticipated to wake up in a cage together with Hannibal, to be forever taken care of by the woman who wanted to punish them for their crimes but never the way the law would do and not by death either. But it surprised him when he awoke in a soft bed, his wounds cleaned and patched up. He appeared to be in a cabin somewhere secluded and when Chiyo entered with warm food for him, his had his immediate confirmation.

Chiyo did not betray Hannibal. She came for them to rescue them and Will was once again disappointed at not being able to appease his appetite. Chiyo was a good ally for them so long as she carried rifles with her to snipe agents and blast their heads from a distance. She was not on the menu, unfortunately. He really thought he could use her budding vengeance, try to live off of it, until the right moment he was stronger enough to wrestle the power away from her. But that was not the case.

So one quiet afternoon while he and Hannibal were still recovering, they sat side by side in front of the fireplace, drinking hot chocolate together. They infused it with their blood because they had no other bodies to bleed off and Chiyo would not offer her own nor any part of her flesh while she avoided them inside the cabin and made them swear they would leave as soon as they were able. Hannibal noticed his quiet brooding and prompted him to share his thoughts.

“Why is your mind so far away while I’m right here?” his lover asked, nuzzling into his neck like the fireplace was not enough source of warmth.

“We hadn’t eaten our kills,” said Will, frowning at the flames. “It’s not according to tradition.”

Hannibal mused what tradition Will talked about as their diet was certainly not because of such proclivity. They ate prey that they saw fit to be in such a position to overpower them, degrade them, and humiliate them. Or at least Hannibal did while Will enjoyed the power dynamic that came from punishing killers. It was not tradition. But Hannibal then remembered the first time he sent a killer to Will’s house as a gift.

Will dismembered Randall Tier and displayed his remains as masterfully as Hannibal would inside the extinct animal museum and then they partook in on his organs that Hannibal cooked to perfection. It was the first time Will willingly killed and shared flesh with Hannibal. His heart beat faster at the thought that such gesture was memorable and important to Will that it was practically tradition.

“Do you want to eat Chiyo?”

“Not anymore.”

“And that makes you restless because nobody else is suitable at the moment.”

“Yes,” Will answered, meeting Hannibal’s eyes. “And you, I want to consume in some other way. So you’re not counted either.”

Hannibal chuckled. “Do you have somebody else in mind?”

Will thought about it for a moment, imagining a reaction from Hannibal if he would approve. There was one person who fit well for his appetite but she would not be enough of a challenge. But she did things that enlightened Will and he would love to return the gesture.

“Bluebeard’s wife,” he whispered, gauging Hannibal’s micro expressions. And from the spark of interest from the doctor’s eyes and slight quick of his thin lips, Will knew the other man understood what he meant.

“Bedelia has very nice legs,” Hannibal commented just to remind Will who he brought to Italy with him and pretended to be married with. “Or would you love her hands?”

“Her leg,” Will replied, narrowing his eyes with jealousy. “And she will dine with us.”

“As you wish,” Hannibal promised and kissed Will, looking forward to the next candle-lit dinner with his other half.


End file.
